This invention relates to devices used for collecting or containing liquid which drains or leaks from a vessel set thereon. More particularly this invention relates to devices for containing water coming from flower pots and the like wherein the possibility exists that a great deal of liquid must be contained and prevented from contacting furniture or otherwise spilled or lost. The device of this invention is particularly useful in those instances where it would be desirable for the contained liquid to be reabsorbed by the container from which it came. U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,337 issued to Harold B. Collins illustrates a typical coaster design for protecting furniture and the like from moisture which condenses on the exterior surfaces of the tumbler or other vessel holding cold liquids. The coaster described in Mr. Collins' patent has an upper layer of absorbent material such as blotting paper. This absorbent layer is then secured to a bottom layer of stiff paper, wood, etc. by a moistureproof adhesive. Although the blotting paper used in the Collins' device is suitable for absorbing the small amounts of condensed moisture which may collect on the exterior surfaces of a tumbler or other vessel, it is in no way suitable for absorbing or otherwise containing the large amounts of liquid that are associated with the watering of plants and for which the present invention is intended.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,872,046 issued to Merwyn C. Teague there is disclosed a closure for containers such as bottles, cans and the like. In this patent, a layer of grainless rubber and a layer of paper are laminated together to provide a strong air tight closure for jars, cans, etc. However, this invention in no way discusses much less describes the unique water holding capabilities of the device in the present invention. Other patents which are also somewhat relevant to the present invention, but which are even less applicable than the two patents previously discussed include U.S. Pat. No. 55,402 to C. Weber; U.S. Pat. No. 451,645 to K. B. Tudor; U.S. Pat. No. 1,531,061 to D. Anderson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,286 to J. K. Newhall; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,459 to I. A. Halpern.